Snow
by cookiea2b3-OLD
Summary: Remembrance for a certain someone who Naruto doesn't ever want to be forgotten. Warnings: Implied character death and NaruSasu/SasuNaru (whatever your preference).


**Title: **Snow

**Author: **cookiea2b3

**Rating:** K+

**Timeline: **Part 2

**Summary: **Remembrance for a certain someone who Naruto doesn't ever want to be forgotten.

**A/N: **I originally wrote this for Christmas, but I didn't get it finished until recently. So, updating it now. Honestly, I quite like how this turned out. I like the ending, but I don't really think it fits into the rest of the context. For one, it's too descriptive while the rest of the story is really fudged up. Anyways I haven't updated in a while, so I hope you like it. =)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto or characters. I'm not even sure why I even put this, because if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would be rewriting every Naruto manga there is.

**Dedication: **I'm a lonely person, I have no one to dedicate this to.

**Side Notes/Warnings: **This story is written in an altered A/U. I haven't really figured out all the details yet, but one of the characters is to be implied dead. Also, implied one-sided NaruSasu/SasuNaru.

**Date: **1/18/15

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto plodded out into one cold December morning, his warm breath coming out in white puffs. He walked quickly along the white dusted path, his footfalls leaving wonderfully swirled patterns in their wake. He gained quite a few odd stares as he passed by, but he was otherwise too enthralled by the falling flakes from above.

It was so pretty; it reminded him of someone. A small smile graced the boy's dreamy features. He should go pay a visit.

A couple minutes later, the Rokudaime Hokage strolled briskly into the entrance of the old Uchiha district. Outside, he felt the tensing of two of his many Anbu guards as they paused a bit before following. He didn't blame them, the place still gave him the creeps. It was quite unprofessional though, they should be prepared for as many times as he'd done this already.

He walked further into the grounds. It didn't matter anyways, as he had a mission to accomplish. His weight made the ice crack under his feet, the only sound in the current desolate silence. The snow piled up even higher here. It caused a slight pang of loneliness within him knowing that no one had visited recently; That he was the only one to tread on this ground in what had probably been ages. He'd thought Sakura, or even Kakashi would have cared enough to come. He hoisted his bag up over his shoulder, beginning his long trek up the hill.

Naruto grunted as he reached the top. Sitting cooped up in an office all day hadn't really done many wonders on his physique, but honestly, he was a lot more out of shape than he thought.

The solemn expression he had been wearing before was soon replaced with one of more joyous disposition as he saw the slightly old and chipped grave marker. The blonde gingerly placed the bag he carried on the ground, then carefully unpacked the items it held.

When he was done, the grave was covered with a wonderful assortment of flowers, all in shades of violet and blue. He grinned brightly at his handiwork. Lighting the incense, Naruto blew on the flame lightly, causing the candles to give off a smoke that delectably resembled the scent of sweet nectar. He kneeled down afterwards, the look on his face pained and his smile faltering till it remained no more.

He spoke, his voice sounding choked and raspy, "It's snowing now, bastard. Thought you wouldn't care. All you'd do is complain about it being cold and not being able to train. We had your funeral recession eight months ago. I don't think Sakura-chan or Kakashi-sensei have visited you since then. I'm sorry I haven't come sooner. I've just been busy, with Hokage stuff you know. I'll come again on New Year's though…," the boy, or should we say young man trailed off in his ramblings, taking a few deep shuddering breaths before continuing.

"You.., there are many things I regret not telling you. I guess I'll never be able to now. It's getting kinda late," Naruto remarked looking up at the fading sun that lay melting in warm, cozy hues of yellow, orange, and red beyond the horizon, "So goodbye for a while. Merry Christmas Sasuke …Aishiteru."

The words were nothing but a whisper on his lips as the wind howled and the snow fell all around him.

* * *

**A/N: **A little bit short (and choppy), but I think this might be one of my few good works. I don't really update often because any idea I come up with is not really all that good. It takes a while to write anything that I'm proud of. Anyways I hope you like it, and if you do, please favorite and leave a review down below.

**Date: **1/18/15


End file.
